muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesamstrasse (magazine)
Sesamstrasse (aka Sesamstrasse Zeitschrift) is a monthly magazine geared towards children between ages three and eight, which is based on Sesamstrasse, the German co-production of Sesame Street. The magazine was launched in 1973. From the beginning, special holiday and compilation issues were published on the side throughout the year. During the early 1980s, the monthly issues could only be purchased in stores; shortly after, mail subscriptions became available. The magazine, then published by Condor-Verlag, featured articles from the Dutch ''Sesamstraat'' magazine, as well as American contents (sometimes from books like The Sesame Street Dictionary) and German material. Before the local street characters were introduced to German viewers of the TV show in 1978, the bimonthly magazine featured original American characters, and "CTW" on the logo for its first issue. On the following first dozen issues this was replaced with "HR · NDR · WDR," the initials for the German networks that aired the show. Each of these issues featured an illustrated poster of one main character, highlighting even such characters as Guy Smiley, Professor Hastings, Sherlock Hemlock and Little Bird. All posters taped together would eventually form an elaborate mega poster of the Sesame Street characters playing out on a summer's day. When the local characters were introduced on TV and in the magazine's stories, the logo was changed again, now reading "Für Kinder" (for children). Further the print paper and format were changed slightly, and the magazine was issued monthly. Along with the introduction of the German characters, Dutch characters Tommie and Pino would regularly interact with Sesamstrasse characters Samson, Tiffy, and Finchen. Confusingly, the two foreign characters were never introduced to the magazine's readers as characters from the Dutch co-production, nor was an explanation provided as to why they were never seen on TV. The magazine, sans the Dutch addition, exists to this day and can be purchased at any store that sells magazines, including grocery stores. When the Dutch characters were dropped, the logo was changed to mirror the updated American logo, simply reading "123" above the Sesamstrasse lettering. Publishing transitioned from Condor Verlag to Panini during the 1990s. Regular Issues File:Sesamstrasse_magazine_nr_1-2.jpg|1973 Nr. 1/2 sesamstrasse magazine nr 4.jpg|1973 Nr. 4 sesamstrasse magazine nr 5.jpg|1973 Nr. 5 Sesamstrassemagoskar.JPG|Nr. 5 Sesamstrasse_1973-7.jpg|1973 Nr. 7 Ses_mag_1973-10.jpg|1973 Nr. 10 Sesamstrasse_magazine_12.jpg|1973 Nr. 12 File:Sesamstrasse_Zeitschrift_nr_3.jpg|1974 Nr. 3 Image:strasmag3lefty.jpg|1974 also labeled Nr. 3 Image:strassemag061974.jpg|1974 Nr. 6 (Questor hand and finger puppets are prizes in a giveaway contest in the following four issues, starting with Ernie. During this era, the hand puppets are featured regularly in photo material.) Nr7.jpg|1974 Nr. 7 Sesmag_1973-9.jpg|1974 Nr. 9 File:Sesamstrasse_magazine_nr_2.jpg|1975 Nr. 2 sesamstrasse magazine nr 3.jpg|1975 Nr. 3 Sesamstrasse_magazine_nr_7.jpg|1975 Nr. 7 File:Sesamstrasse_nr_4.jpg|(year?) Nr. 4 Sesamstrasseno7mag.jpg|(year?) Nr. 7 Sesamstrasse_mag_9.jpg|(year?) Nr. 9 Sesamstrasseno11mag.jpg|(year?) Nr. 11 File:Sesamstrasse_magazine_nr_11.jpg|(year?) Nr. 11 Image:Nr11.jpg|(year?) Nr. 11 image:strassemag12santa.jpg|Year? Nr. 12 (copyright 1974 appears in the back) Image:strassemag11971.jpg|Dec 1977 Nr. 1 Introduction of the German characters Image:S mag nr 13.jpg|Issue #13 (Including German and Dutch characters) Image:Sesamstrasse15.jpg|Issue #15 Nr30.jpg|Issue #30 Image:Nr34.jpg|Issue #34 Image:S mag nr 45.jpg|Issue #45 Image:S mag nr 46.jpg|Issue #46 Image:Sesamstrasse58.jpg|Issue #58 S mag nr 61.jpg|issue #61 1984 Image:Strassemag 1985 76.jpg|Issue #76 1985 Image:Sesamstrasse77.jpg|Issue #77 Image:Sesamstrasse83.jpg|Issue #83 Image:Strassemag 124.jpg|Issue #124 1989 Image:Sesamstrasse134.jpg|Issue #134 Image:Nr140.jpg|Issue #140 Image:Sesamstrasse148.jpg|Issue #148 S mag heft nr 6.jpg|Issue #6 1999 Image:Sesamstrassemag-recent.jpg|(Post-Dutch characters) Image:Sesamstrassenov2001.jpg|November 2001 File:Sesamstrasse_08-2002.jpg|August 2002 File:Sesamstrasse_magazine_11-2003.jpg|November 2003 File:Sesamstrasse magazine 04-2004.jpg|April 2004 Sesamstrasse magazine 01-2005.jpg|January 2005 File:Sesamstrasse magazine 03-2006.jpg|March 2006 Image:Sesamstrasse magazine 01-2008.jpg|January 2008 Image:Sesamstrasse magazine 05-2009.jpg|May 2009 Image:Sesamstrassejan2010.jpg|January 2010 Image:Sesamstrassefeb2011.jpg|February 2011 Compilations & Holiday Issues Sesamstrasseposterbook.jpg|Special Issue poster book Image:Specialnr1.jpg|Special Issue #1 1978 compilation Image:Spezial3.jpg|Special Issue #3 Spezial4.jpg|Special Album #4 1987 Image:Extraausgabe1.jpg|Christmas Special #1 1981 (?) Image:Sesamstrasse-herryclaus.jpg|Christmas Special 1980 (?) Image:Sesamstrasseferien2.jpg|Fall & Winter Vacation Special #2 1980 JubilaumsJumboNr6.jpg|Anniversary Special #6 jumbo issue Image:Sonderheft10.jpg|Anniversary Special #10 1985 Image:Nr14.jpg|Special Issue #14 compilation Image:S mag nr 18.jpg|Special Issue #18 compilation Image:Dasbeste.jpg|''Das Beste aus der Sesamstrasse'' 1991 compilation S mag heft nr 4.jpg|Easter Special #4 2000 See also *1, Rue Sésame Mensuel External links *Official subscription site *Publisher's data __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesamstrasse Books Category:International Sesame Street Magazines Category:International Magazines